Intruso
by DanhLew
Summary: "-me hubiese encantado conocerlos... - afirme ante las lapidas que escribian el nombre de ciertas personas - pero se que se fueron al mas allá para darme un futuro mejor y... ¿saben que? - me acerque un poco mas y deje un ramo de flores grande - muchisimas gracias... por darme una hermosa vida - y por un momento crei oir un 'siempre estaremos contigo Teddy, te amamos...'."


**Intruso**

Podía oír como en la Madriguera los montones de gritos de gozo y alegría de la familia Weasley mientras yo me encontraba observando el cielo azul como mi cabello. Sonreí, me encantaba ser parte de esa familia, o más bien un… ¿amigo? Creo que podría llamarme así.

Aun que tenga una relación seria con Victoire Weasley, la más hermosa por encima de todas desde mi punto de vista… me sentía un intruso, incluso en la familia de mi tío Harry, o más bien solamente padrino hasta que supe hace diez años que no éramos parientes. Me siento un invasor en ambas familias, me tratan tan bien y me acogen como si fuera un miembro, pero yo en verdad… desearía estar con la mía, la cual, se disolvió a los pocos meses de nacer.

Recuerdo con sumo detalle aquel día, casi a finales de agosto antes de irme a mi primer año en Hogwarts, estaba emocionadísimo, claro que si, estaba en la casa de tío Harry preparando todo. Puedo expresar ahora mismo ese sentimiento; la alegría.

La tía Ginny se había ido a acostar a mi pequeña prima Luna, mis primos estaban dormidos en el sofá más grande de la casa, estábamos oyendo las aventuras que tuvo mi tío cuando estaba en sus años en Hogwarts, de tan solo oírlas me emocionaba comenzar mis propias aventuras con amigos como el tío Ron y la tía Hermione.

Mi cabello cambio drásticamente a un rubio canario cuando pensaba en cómo sería mi estancia ahí, ¿Qué tan grande seria? ¿Lo suficiente para albergar a un millón de nargles? Estaba sentado en una mecedora pensando en lo próximo y entonces el hablo;

-Teddy, hijo… - así me llamaba comúnmente mi tío, desde que tengo memoria el me llamaba de ese modo – tenemos que hablar.

¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?... ¡De seguro me contara mas historias!

-¿Me contaras mas de tus aventuras tío? – cual niño me senté a su lado, pegándome demasiado para oír mejor, el estaba en el sofá recargando su brazo en un cojín muy grande - ¿sobre el basilisco?

-Esa historia será para otro día – me aclaro riéndose, puede que se esté acordando de ello – quiero hablar contigo sobre otra cosa…

-¿Sobre qué? – no deje de mirarlo, se limpio los lentes.

-¿Recuerdas a tu abuela Andrómeda?

¿Cómo olvidarla? Viví con ella demasiados años, hasta que murió hado dos años antes de ese momento, asentí con lentitud, no me gustaba hablar de eso y él lo sabía.

-Prometí que te contaría esta historia cuando entraras a Hogwarts, ponte cómodo amiguito… - mientras me dijo eso mi tía Ginny llego y se sentó en la mecedora donde yo estaba hace uno momentos atrás – alguna vez… ¿has oído sobre tus padres?

¿Mis padres? Nunca había oído sobre ellos, sé que tengo unos, debo de tenerlos pero… mi abuela nunca me hablo sobre ellos, alguna vez puede que los mencionase pero no especifico si eran o no eran mis padres. Lo negué rápidamente, mi tío solamente suspiro y miro a mi tía con ojos nostálgicos, ella lo miro de la misma forma.

Volvió a mirarme y tomo aire, poso una mano sobre mi hombro y de su bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una foto, donde había una pareja; el hombre vestía ropas pobres y poseía cicatrices en el rostro, se veía que era mayor mientras que la mujer poseía en la foto pelo color rosa y se veía totalmente joven. Aguarda un momento… nadie tiene el pelo de ese color tan peculiar así como así… ¿sería una metamorfomaga como yo? Sabía desde pequeño que yo era especial.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunte curioso, aun que estaba más emocionado por saber sobre la mujer.

-Ellos fueron dos grandes amigos míos, me nombraron tu padrino cuando apenas tenias unos cuantos días de nacido… son tus padres.

¿Mis padres? Acaso… ¿son en verdad ellos? ¿En realidad son ellos o mi tío me juega una broma de mal gusto?

-¿E-Enserio? – pregunte, el asintió.

-Si Teddy… Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, grandes magos.

-¿Dónde están? – pregunte emocionado, quería verlos.

Entonces la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borro completamente, mostrando una faceta seria que después dejo llegar una mirada de tristeza, mi tía incluso estaba de la misma forma, algo sucedía.

-Ellos… - mi tío tomo aire - ¿recuerdas que te dije sobre la gran segunda batalla mágica? – Asentí con los ojos abiertos – tu padre como parte de la Orden del Fénix lucho con fuerza en la batalla, incluso tu madre que tenía que cuidarte decidió participar… entonces… - su voz se oía apagada, ¿Qué pasa? – sacrificaron sus vidas para ayudar al mundo mágico a tener un mejor futuro, a que tu tuvieras un mejor futuro…

-¿Qué tratas de decir tío? - ¿sacrificar? Que palabra tan extraña.

-Ellos… -se froto las sienes y me miro con tristeza – murieron Teddy, murieron como héroes.

¿Q-Que?... ellos, ¿murieron? ¿Así como así? Dejándome… solo, un montón de emociones me invadieron, me alegraba saber que ahora sabría sobre mis padres pero la tristeza me invadía con fuerza al saber que murieron, tratando de protegerme.

Aun que mi madre pudo quedarse conmigo, incluso mi padre pero decidieron participar en la batalla, ¡Pudieron quedarse conmigo!

-Teddy… ¿estás bien? – mi tía me vio preocupada y se acerco con cuidado.

Podía sentir como mi cabello cambiaba de color, vi por el reflejo de los lentes de mi tío que cambiaban a un color rojo brillante, provocado por la ira. Me levante bruscamente del sofá y salí corriendo a mi habitación de la casa de mi tío, me llamaban para tratar de hablar conmigo y tranquilizarme pero no me detuve.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta con demasiada fuerza, azotándola y provocando un ruido estruendoso que podría levantar a mis primos, la verdad… no me importaba, ya nada me importaba, sé que mis padres salvaron muchas vidas y ayudaron a un mundo mejor pero…

¿Qué me abandonasen así como así? Pudieron protegerme, cuidarme desde la casa de mi abuela y estar así los tres juntos, pero no… decidieron pelear y dejarme solo, no pensaron nunca en cómo me podría sentir, nunca lo pensaron, ¡eran unos inútiles!

Arroje bastantes cosas como juguetes y cojines, la magia también me ayudaba, a pesar de tener solamente once años sabia que en esa batalla muchos participaron y murieron intentando ayudar, nunca pensé que mis padres fueran parte de la Orden e incluso participaran. ¿No pudieron quedarse conmigo? Mi tío me dijo que eran magos poderosos, ¿Por qué no se quedaron a cuidarme? Podrían contra cualquier mortifago que se les acercase.

Cuando acabe con la rabieta me tire al suelo y me abrace a un peluche de lobo que tenía desde que tengo memoria, comencé a llorar y no paso mucho tiempo para que mi tío llegase. Toco y al no recibir respuesta alguna por mi parte entro.

-Teddy…

-Déjame… - le dije entre sollozos y hundí aun mas mi rostro en el peluche.

-Teddy, cuanto lo siento…

-¡Nunca sabrás como me siento! – le grite, la verdad, mi tío nunca tuvo una perdida como esta.

-Claro que lo se… - me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado – me sorprende que no lo sepas – me mostro una sonrisa apacible – cuando apenas tenía unos días de nacido mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort, así que me quede al cuidado de mi familia muggle los Dursley… una infancia no tan placentera.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, cuando conocí a tu padre él era el mejor amigo del mío… años después conoció a Tonks… - no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Tonks? – el solo comenzó a reír.

-Tu madre era de soltera Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks… jamás le gusto su nombre y prefería que la llamasen Tonks.

-Es un nombre muy bonito… - comente mientras me imaginaba a mi madre enojada pro que la llamasen Nymphadora – la hubiese llamado Dora de cariño – mi tío abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido y luego me sonrió con ternura.

-Tu abuelo le decía así a tu madre…

-¡¿Enserio?! – El solo reía por mi sorpresa, solo era un niño de once años, estoy lleno de dudas y no precisamente sobre las casas de Hogwarts - ¿Qué mas no se sobre mis padres? – el se paso la mano por la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Tu padre era un hombre lobo, el te regalo ese peluche que tanto adoras – me señalo a mi lobo, yo lo abrace con fuerza.

Y ese día, me conto muchísimas cosas, demasiadas pero jamás me canse de escucharlas, quería saber más sobre mis padres, los que me dieron la vida y me dieron un futuro mejor.

Ahora que estoy recordando todo esto, debo pensar… ¿en qué me ayudaron? Me di media vuelta y me aventure al interior de la Madriguera, cuando abrí la puerta pude oír varias risas, había una gran reunión, los más pequeños jugaban con sus varitas y los adultos hablaban sobre cosas del pasado, risas y alegría podía ver en ese lugar.

Todo era perfecto, cuando me vieron pararon en seco, me miraron y pude ver que mi adorada Victoire se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la mano, no antes sin darme un beso en la mejilla. Arthur Weasley, al que le podía decir de cariño "_abuelo" _me sonrió y me dio una señal con la mano para que me acercase.

-¡Teddy! Pasa… ¡Te estábamos esperando!

Victoire me llevo con los demás, sentándome cerca del abuelo y junto a ella, mire a los demás y les sonreí, prosiguieron con las risas y me uní a ellas en poco tiempo, la verdad, ahora no me puedo quejar, si, puedo ser un intruso en esta familia, pero… ¿saben qué?

Me alegra ser intruso en esta familia.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado, soloe s de un solo capitulo, al verdad, es que me encanta este personaje de la tercera generacion... es muy triste su historia, casi como la de Harry solamente que sin el peso de salvar al mundo magico xD**_

_**En fin, espero y le shaya gustado...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Dejaran algun review?_**


End file.
